A Day in the Life of Seto Kaiba
by NinjaGogeta
Summary: Just a small insight into the daily routine of everyone's favorite billionaire. One-shot. Warnings- pointlessness and idiocy. Reading of Get Your Game On Dattebayo! recommend, but not 100% required.


**Hey minna-san, NinGo here with a stupid little one-shot. I was bored, and while I was reading other fan fics on my iPod I suddenly got a flash of inspiration. I was having an internal rant on BlackBerry's (I don't know why I hate them so, probably 'cus everyone has one) when I got an idea for a chapter of Get Your Game On Dattebayo. After a while, I decided to turn it into a oneshot, because I've never written one and thought I should give it a go. So enjoy what has just leaked out of my idea stuffed head. A bit of a warning tho, if you haven't read GYGOD then you may not get a couple of the references.**

* * *

A brown haired man was lying asleep in his bed, having dreams of dragons and money. This was a common dream for the man, as they were a big part of his waking life. Now hang on, I hear you all say, why would money and dragons be a big part of any man's life. Normally they wouldn't, but Seto Kaiba was not just any man! He was roused from his dreams of crushing his arch rival (which consequently involved the two aforementioned things) by his alarm clock. Well, I say alarm clock, but it was actually his butler, Dave. Not the kind of name one would expect a Butler to have, but there you go. He spoke in a cockney accent (again, odd for a butler)

"Cam'an Guv, up an' at em'!" he said, lightly shaking the man awake. Slowly sitting up, Kaiba reached under his pillow and threw a roll of twenties at the butler. Dave caught it and examined the roll "Lovely jubley!" he said, swiftly leaving the room. Taking a few moments to wonder why he hired a cockney butler, Kaiba got out of bed and stretched. Walking over to his closet, he stepped on a platform and pressed a button. Suddenly machine arms came out of the wall and took his clothes, and replaced them with his usual outfit, a long white coat and black jumper and trousers. As the arms finished, he was glad that Naruto had persuaded him to go and see The Avengers with him, Tony Stark gave him many ideas on how to waste his money, frankly he had too much of it. Stepping out of the closet, he went over to his display case to take out his Duel Disk and deck. After that he went down stairs to have his breakfast. He sat down at the 20 foot long table he bought on a whim, he watched as a very attractive maid walked in with his meal, which was covered by a Blue Eyes White Dragon platter cover. When the maid lifted the cover, it revealed his breakfast as being a bowl of honey nut corn flakes. Not even stopping to think of the trouble the chef went through to get them (that venomous snake had been particularly nasty) he dug into the golden cereal. After he finished his breakfast, he decided to take his helicopter to work.

* * *

Kaiba walked into his office, wiping some sweat off of his brow. He had once again been forced to save his little brother from a kidnapping, and honestly it was just getting ridiculous now, he was in his twenties already! And on the way back from the motorcycle-card-game-death-race ('Hm, that'll never catch on') that he was forced to play to save Mokuba once again, he had been stopped by a news crew. After a very short interview (which had involved throwing cards at the cameras to destroy them) he then had to dodge a BlackBerry salesman, who had tried to get him to get a contract. Kaiba snorted in disgust, he was quite satisfied with his 'kai-Phone', thank you very much! If that wasn't bad enough, who else but that idiot Jonouchi showed up to challenge him to a duel. After winning on his first turn (because he Seto-mother-fucking-Kaiba) he said a cool one-liner which had the blonde man raging into the dirt. Sitting in his chair, he picked up his phone when it started to ring.

"Hello sir, could I offer you a contract with BlackBe-"quickly slamming the phone down, he turned his laptop on with a twitching brow. He opened up his emails to see who had contacted him (because when your Seto Kaiba, your inbox is always full.

Opening the first email, he noticed it was from Jonouchi, dated yesterday. Scrolling down, he saw that the blonde had given a detailed explanation for a new class idea for the Duel Academy. Kaiba sighed in exasperation. "I knew I shouldn't have let him help come up with the curriculum last time." Clicking the delete button, he moved to the next message. This one was a ransom for his brother. It said 'Tomorrow mister Kaiba your brother shall be our hostage! Pay one million of whatever the hell our currency is or we'll… I dunno challenge him to a card game or something.' Kaiba sighed again; at least they had the common courtesy to inform him beforehand. The next twenty-seven emails were about BlackBerry's biggest offer. His brow twitched angrily at the emails. Deleting all of them, he found his emails were empty. Suddenly the phone ringed again. Picking it up, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello sir, could I offer you a contract with BlackBe-"he slammed the phone down again, a vein almost popping in his forehead. After ten minutes of this happening, again and again and again, he snapped. When the phone rang again he picked it up and yelled into it.

"NO I DON'T WANT A GODDAMNED BLACKBERRY! FUCK OFF!" he panted in anger, trying to regain his composure. The other end was silent, before a young voice spoke through.

"Umm, ok, that's, um, good to know?" Kaiba blinked at the familiar voice.

"Oh, Naruto, what do you want." He asked.

"Uh, yeah…. I- you know what, never mind…." The tone rang to show the boy had hung up. Blinking at the phone, Kaiba shrugged and put it down again. Deciding he'd had enough of the office he walked out the door to the helipad. He had to go home and run that duel simulator again, he would beat Yugi someday!

* * *

He arrived at his front door by skydiving out of his Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon-Jet. Opening the front door, he hung up his coat on Dave's face and went to the sitting room. Turning on the television, he sat in the white, winged armchair (Blue Eyes White Dragon wings) with his BEWD slippers on. He flicked through the channels, seeing if anything good was on. Unfortunately, all there was on was the Twilight-Saga, Friends re-runs and a documentary on the history of paint. Deciding the latter was better than the other two options (because you can only watch friends so many times) he left the documentary on. Ten minutes later, a typical, boring old man with a posh English accent was talking about the perfect technique for applying paint to walls and the joy of watching it dry. The next half hour was a speeded up clip of the wall drying off. Turning it of before he killed himself, he decided to turn in for the night. Placing his deck and Disk back in their display cabinet, he set up the security code - 2,5,23,4. Getting into bed, he closed his eyes and drifted of, counting White Dragons jumping over a fence.

Just another day in the life of Seto Kaiba

**And there it is my first attempt at a one-shot. Do give me feedback, because I'm not sure if this is good or shit. Do you guys think I should do more one-shots, or should I forget about it and just stick to multi-chapter stories?**

**Also, can anyone guess what Kaiba's security code means? If you get it right I'll... I dunno say well done or something. **

**P.S. I don't really have anything against BlackBerry's or those who use them. I just don't have one so I don't see the appeal. This is not an attack on BlackBerry or those who use them, just the mad blitherings of an idiot.**


End file.
